


【moonsun】三十天養成計畫

by JHoneyHJ



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHoneyHJ/pseuds/JHoneyHJ
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 30





	【moonsun】三十天養成計畫

/

清晨，窗外的阳光透过窗帘喷洒在卧室的每个角落，金容仙慵懒的坐起身，看了一眼挂在墙上的钟确认时间后便走向浴室梳洗，待梳洗结束后回到卧房里看见的是已经睡醒的小孩，正呆坐在床上眼睛还半瞇着，嘴里还小声嘀咕着什么。

“怎么不多睡会？离上课的时间还有一小时。”女人走到衣柜前拿出一套西装，丝毫不遮掩的在那人面前换了起来。

“妳不在我睡不着。”那人不知道什么时候走到了身后，双手熟练的环住女人的腰，下巴在光洁的背后蹭着。

“妳这样我怎么穿衣服？”金容仙无语的转过头看着黏在自己身上的文星伊，伸手戳了戳她的脑袋。

“那就别穿了……反正还有一小时，不如就……”小孩作势顶了顶胯，展示自己明显的意图。

“想的美，今天要提早去处理文件，最好不要想一些有的没的、安分点去上课，听到没？”语毕，金容仙拍掉那人在自己胸前游走的双手，转过身惩罚似的隔着睡裤捏了一把那人胯下的凸起后，满意的看着那人吃痛委屈的表情便继续方才被打断的动作。

直到金容仙站在门边穿鞋，小年下跟了出去顶着一副被抛弃的模样站在一旁，眼神直勾勾的看着准备出门的年上，那人才走回小年下的身边，轻轻的在她的嘴角上落下一吻。

“记得吃早餐，放学打给我。”  
“嗯……路上小心。”在目送金容仙出门、从窗边确认那人的车开出大门后，小孩才开始打理自己。

/

跟年下谈恋爱是个怎样的体验呢？

金容仙在和文星伊交往前有过几任的年下Alpha，她很喜欢跟年下谈恋爱的氛围，年轻、有活力、处处都充满干劲，尤其是在各方面的历练不比年上时，更是激起年上的御姐性格，无比享受的驾驭感甚至让金容仙对年下爱不释手。

不过每段恋情总让金容仙感觉缺少了什么，心灵的空缺加上年下过度依赖产生的烦躁，恋情的最后总是以分手做收尾。

直到遇见了文星伊。

很早便发现文星伊与同龄层的Alpha不同，天真烂漫的性格却夹杂着与年纪不成正比的成熟。比起前几段的恋情，与文星伊相处的时候，那人照顾自己似乎更多一些。

在价值观与生活方式极为相似的两人面前，七岁的年龄差只剩下区分称谓的功能。

小年下将两人之间的火候拿捏的很好，时而稳重时而幼稚，她是能够在被需要时给出宽厚的肩膀给予依靠的恋人、亦是能够在众人面前扮演成奶凶无害的小奶狗。

/

时间过得很快，只是处理完桌面上的文件，就已经过了中餐时间，随性的吃了点东西垫垫胃后便接着下午的行程。

抵达酒会的现场后，金容仙快速的扫了一眼会场锁定的站在休息室门口的朴总，从容不迫的走上前打招呼，对方见来者也热情的招呼着。

酒会进行的很顺利，开幕仪式过后一楼的大厅便聚集了各界人士，金容仙带着文件与朴总一行人进到休息室旁的包厢，开始了今天来的目的。

“这次的案子对我们双方带来的效益，从这里可以明确的看到差距……”金容仙低头指着纸上的表格，虽然事前已经透过视频会议交流过，不过她还是谨慎的向那人讲解合约内容。

专注的神情和诱人的身材曲线，朴总的视线从桌面上的文件转移至女人的身上。

“您觉得如何？”金容仙抬头对上了那人虎视眈眈的眼神，周围的空气沾染Alpha呛鼻的信息素，“呃…不好意思、请朴总收敛一下信息素。”Omega警觉的看着对面的人说道。

“我觉得很好，我很期待我们的合作，金总。”那人故意忽略后半句，露出微笑朝女人举起酒杯。“……合作愉快。”回敬一个商业化的笑容，将酒杯里的液体一饮而尽，拿起桌面上的文件摇摇晃晃的站起身，靠着秘书的搀扶离开了会场。

Alpha望着Omega离去的背影有些可惜的摇头，本来就不是那种会去强迫上床的人，他认为那档事必须在双方你情我愿下执行，悄悄释放信息素只是在试探对方，若被他的信息素吸引，或许能来个一刻春宵。

回到车内，金容仙让秘书先回公司，自己则坐在驾驶座上舒缓体内的不适，Omega被Alpha信息素影响强制发情在国内并不是少有的事，况且遇上信息素强烈的Alpha。金容仙有些后悔自己的大意忘了带上抑制剂，拧开一旁的矿泉水，猛然的灌了几口，才终于稳定一些。

/

文星伊刚打开副驾驶的车门，就被一股浓厚的奶茶香扑个满怀，赶紧坐上车带上车门才转过头询问：“欧逆今天的信息素特别重啊，提前发情了吗？”语毕，她侧过身在Omega的后颈处嗅了嗅。

“嗯……刚刚出了点事，不过不打紧，晚饭想吃什么？”年上难得抗拒年下的行为，现在的她随时都有可能因为一个触碰就耐不住发情。

“先回家吧，欧逆好像不是很舒服的样子。”年下看着那人有些铁青的表情担心的说道。

金容仙紧紧的握着方向盘，未成年的Alpha对控制信息素还不是那么的熟练，那人身上微微窜出的可乐味悄悄的打击着Omega的理智。

直到驶离下班时段拥挤的车道，金容仙才忍不住将车子停靠在人烟稀少的路边。

“飘啦……”Omega难耐的解开安全带，一股脑的往副驾驶扑了过去，逐渐潮红的面色以及狭窄的空间内迅速的充斥那人身上的奶茶香，文星伊才终于意识到Omega无预警到来的发情。

“欧逆……！”Alpha还没时间反应，驾驶座上的人已经跨坐到她的身上，一手扶着她的肩膀、一手及不可耐的往下身探去，熟练的握住那根硬挺，隔着运动裤轻慢的揉捏。

Omega的眼里盛满情慾，滚烫的身子紧紧的与那人贴合，难耐的在那人身上瞎蹭着，体内的空虚急需Alpha的进入排解。

虽然平时就不少的性事，从年上一步步教导她带领两个人达到高潮中多少学会一些性爱的技巧，也有几次在Omega发情时替她舒缓，但像这样在车内突然被动发情的状况还是第一次碰到，文星伊有些慌了手脚。

“快点、飘里……进来。”发情的Omega下身湿得一塌糊涂，湿滑的液体渗出底裤，随着她的动作沾染在Alpha浅色的运动裤上。

小年下听话的褪去两人下身的布料，握着蓄势待发的腺体在入口前徘徊，确认足够润滑后，在进入的前一刻急忙踩了煞车。

“等等、没有套…！”  
“回去的路上买药就好，射在里面也可以。”语毕，金容仙对准角度狠狠的坐上那人的硬挺，Alpha雄伟的性器死死抵在Omega体内深处，紧密的结合使两人发出舒爽的叹息。

不给小年下缓冲的时间，扶着她的肩头开始上下摆动，每一下交合都从Omega的蜜穴带出不少液体，柱体的前端不断戳着通道深处的禁地，

只要稍微再深入一些，就能够达成永久标记。

“啊……欧逆、欧逆慢点…！”文星伊扣着金容仙的腰不让她继续动作，低下头靠在她的肩上急促的喘息。

“要射了？”年上好笑的看着那人圆滚滚的后脑，伸手梳理有些杂乱的发丝，作势又摇了几下“不过现在慢不了呢，飘里再忍一会吧。”

金容仙重新调整坐姿，接着开始新一轮的抽插，Omega紧致的通道吸着Alpha傲人的巨物不放，时而敏感的收缩惹来文星伊舒爽的颤抖。

“嗯……不行了，欧逆、让我出来……”小年下握着肿胀的根部，一手托着年上丰满的臀瓣向上提起，才退出一半又被那人狠狠的吃了进去。

“直接射进来。”突如其来的动作刺激着小年下的神经，再也绷不住的挺动几下后射了出来。

Alpha温热的液体灌满Omega的蜜穴，信息素交叠暂时舒缓了体内的情潮，文星伊无力的靠在金容仙的身上，激烈运动过后才感受到车内即便开着空调仍存在的闷热。

“我们飘啦表现的很好。”金容仙捧起小年下的脸替她擦去脸上的汗珠，奖励似的在那人唇上轻吻着。

文星伊抱着年上享受着高潮后的馀韵，不一会Omega体内才刚平息的燥热随着第二波的发情热再次点燃全身，那处不断流着湿黏的液体，内壁夹着还在体内的腺体收缩，浓郁的信息素再次爆发充斥在车里的每个角落。

金容仙双手环上文星伊的脖颈，拉近两人之间的距离吻上那人有些干燥的薄唇，浅尝辄止的轻吻像轻飘的羽毛般撩拨着小年下躁动不安的内心，分身再次挺立抵在柔软的穴口。

这次谁也没有多说什么，只是顺着本能开始了交合运动。

Omega姣好的身材全数收进努力耕作的Alpha眼里，胸前的柔软随着上位者的动作上下晃动，金容仙牵起文星伊的手复上丰满的胸脯，教导她如何使这场性爱更加欢愉。

小年下学的很快，只是带着她滑过几个敏感的点，那人便掌握了技巧。骨节分明的大掌肆意揉捏两团软肉，随后纤长的手指顺着圆弧滑过顶端敏感的凸起，长期运动下来有些粗糙的指腹轻慢的捏起两粒生涩的搓揉，即便动作不是那么娴熟，却还是惹来年上的酥麻的呻吟。

再次与对方唇舌交缠，文星伊抱着那人纤细的腰枝进行最后冲刺，每一下挺动都随着姿势奋力的顶到深处，没几下便将金容仙送到高潮，自己才抵着那块软肉洩了出来，同时咬破那人身后的腺体，注入属于自己的气味，直至空气中飘散着两人混杂的信息素后才满意的离开。

金容仙回过神来看见小年下双眼失神的瘫在椅背上，好笑的在那人的唇角落下一吻后便起身收拾环境。抽了几张纸巾擦去身下淫秽不堪的液体后，才捡起踏垫上挤成一坨的布料套上，替小年下穿上时瞥见那人腿间疲软的小家夥，使坏的弹了一下粉色的顶端，惹来那人不满的叫唤。

“啊、欧逆干嘛呢！”小孩瞪了她一眼。

“比上次持久、很好，不过……”  
“体力还是差了点，这样可不行呐。”年上替她拉上了裤子，隔着布料又捏了一把，看着小孩憋屈的小脸后才满意的回到驾驶座上。

“那、那是因为车子太窄不方便、所以才……”小孩护着档部心虚的替自己最后的尊严辩驳。

“是吗？那回去给妳好好的表现囉？”

“啊欧逆、妳好烦的！”

—END


End file.
